As sciences and technologies are being advanced constantly, display technologies have been increasingly widely applied in mobile phones, wearable devices, etc., and also their users have been increasingly interested in their display effect. If an existing display screen is emitting light, then the light may be emitted in the display region in a bright state, but not emitted in a peripheral circuit area in a dark state. If human eyes are watching the display screen, then there may be such a sharp difference between the bright state at the edge of the display screen, and the dark state in the peripheral circuit area where no light is emitted due to the Mach Band effect that forms the perspective of subjective vision. There is such a distinct contour at the edge of the display region on the display screen that there is a brighter display defect at the edge of the display region than the center thereof. The Mach Band effect refers to a subjective fringing contrast effect. If two blocks at different brightness are observed, then the difference in brightness at their boundaries may be enhanced, thus making the contour of the display region extremely distinct.
Accordingly, how to alleviate a visual effect on the display screen from being affected by the Mach Band effect is a technical problem highly desirable to be addressed by those skilled in the art.